Many persons use their private vehicles not only for transportation, but also as a temporary office. Realtors, attorneys, sales persons, estimators, contractors, repair people, etc. will review and fill out documents and forms within their vehicles. However, when a vehicle is employed for this use, the carrying, organizing, and accessing of papers and documents can present a unique set of challenges.
Loose lightweight items carried within the interior of a motor vehicle (whether automobile, truck private plane, helicopter) inevitably move around the interior of the vehicle as the vehicle is traveling. Papers and documents in particular will fly around the interior of the vehicle because of stops, starts, turns, open windows and ventilation systems. Papers placed in the right front passenger seat for convenient access by the driver will frequently slide off the seat into the front leg well when the vehicle brakes, making the papers unreachable by the driver. While a briefcase, box or other container may be utilized to contain papers and documents, many times a vehicle driver requires immediate access to a particular paper or document, which access is limited or frustrated by placing the papers and documents in such containers.
Boxes, brief cases and other containers are often placed on the front passenger seat for easy access by the driver. However, boxes, containers and similar devices may slide or move with movement of the vehicle. In addition, these devices must be removed from the seat if the driver wishes to make the passenger seat available for a passenger.
A person transporting papers and documents in a motor vehicle must also transport those papers and documents into the vehicle and out of the vehicle. If the documents are spread all over the interior of the vehicle, the documents must first be gathered prior to exiting the vehicle.
A device is desirable which: (1) enables a person to easily bring papers, documents, and other relatively small and lightweight items into a motor vehicle in an organized fashion; (2) prevents the papers, documents and other items from moving around in the interior of the vehicle during the operation of the vehicle; (3) allows easy access and organization of papers, documents and other items; (4) allows a passenger to sit in the front side passenger seat; (5) is restrained from moving around the interior of the vehicle; and (6) is easily attached and detached from the interior of the motor vehicle.